Dinnertime With Jazz
by KyokoForever
Summary: What ever happened after Jazzy's hunting trip? What if he hasn't gone hunting for a since then? What if he goes to Bella's home and finds something that makes the venom burn in his throat? Read and Review. NO FLAMES! This is a Sequel to Jasper's Favorite.


**A/N:**

**Sakura: Hello again, everyone!**

**Emzy: Hi...**

**Sakura: Since a lot of you seemed to like Jasper's Favorite, I have decided to make a (dundundun) SEQUEL!!!!**

**Emzy: Jesus you're loud!!!**

**Sakura: Whateva! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight. If I did, everyone would probably have a heart attack and die X.x**

**On with the shiny story... oooh shiny! (attacks)**

I kept running as fast as I could after them. Since I still wasn't quite used to the speed and power of the immortal, I was having a bit of trouble trying to catch up to them. My family. Eventually, I did catch up to Edward and Emmett, but as we stood outside of **her** house, I was almost ready to collapse onto the moist lawn and let the rain fall on my face.

Edward knocked on the front door softly, otherwise the door would break. Several seconds passed before Bella finally opened the mahogany door that matched her hair. She had a phone in one hand, which made me only think one thing. "Edward!" Bella exclaimed, "I just got off of the phone with you. Can't you please just give me at least five human seconds!"

Yep, exactly how I thought. Using my power to Edward full advantage, along with mine for I wouldn't have to stand on the lawn aimlessly while they fought, I calmed Bella down from ready to punch Edward (although it would have been fun to see her try) to slightly angry. She then gave Edward a small hug and asked us to come inside. As we entered the small home, I thought I had seen Edward shoot a grateful look at me.

I had never been inside Bella's house before. Sure, Alice and Edward had told me about it, but I never got the full effect. I looked around and saw a small kitchen/dining room, a living room hidden behind the kitchen wall, and of course the stairs. As Bella led us upstairs, I kept thinking, 'Is this it? It's kind of small, isn't it?'

Bella pushed open the off white door that led into her bedroom and tripped over the threshold. Edward, of course, caught her as she started to fall. It made me a little jealous that Edward could be so romantic and I couldn't. But only a little.

I looked around the room. Emmett was sitting on Bella's pale blue comforter, and Edward and Bella were over by the closet. Bella opened the door of the small room, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted a small cage with badly drawn flowers on it. 'What would she keep in a cage?' I asked myself, 'A body? No, Bella's too sweet. She wouldn't keep a body in her closet. Rose might, but not Bella.'

I looked at Emmett for a moment to see if he knew what it was. And as I expected, he was as confused as I was. We then heard the cage door open and close, the sudden noise making the two of us jump. She then took out the thing inside the cage. My eyes widened. "Emmett, Jasper," Bella started. My thirst grew stronger, and I wanted to rip the thing apart, but I stopped myself.

"I want you to meet my new pet, Mr. Rabbit!"

Hours after we left, my thirst was still incredibly strong. As I sat on the floor in my bedroom, I tried to think better thoughts. Thoughts that wouldn't make the venom drip out of my mouth. Alice, painting, music, and Bella. That's what set me off. Sure, my thirst for her had gone down a lot since The Paper Cut Incident, but I still had a thirst for blood. I needed a hunting trip.

So I jumped out my window and ran.

That night, the three of us sat at the dinner table. Edward was planning something, and I could tell by the aura ascending from his mind. He was nervous, which was unusual, and filled to the brim with love, to the point where I could almost see little hearts flying around his head.

The clock chimed six. Bella was supposed arrive at five fifty. Nervous auras eliminated from Edward as the seconds passed. The venom arose in my throat. I quickly took out leftovers from my quick hunting trip out of my pocket. Not wanting Edward to see, I ate hiding slightly under the table, hoping Edward wouldn't notice.

"Jazz?" Edward beckoned.

"Yea?" I replied between bites.

"What are you eating?" Crap. He noticed.

"N-nothing," I lied. I hid my food under the table, wiped the blood quickly off of my mouth with my sleeve, and turned to face my colleague.

Trying hard to keep my thoughts empty so Edward wouldn't find out what I did, I hardly noticed when he saw something on the corner of my mouth. A single drop of blood. He looked under the table behind me and saw the brownish reddish hair.

"Jasper," Edward said angrily. Uh oh. "I'm gonna kill you!!!"

Before I knew it, Edward was pretty much ripping me to shreds. Emmett ran off to find Esme and Alice to stop us. Actually, he ran to get the door. Edward was still attacking me when she walked into the room, her long hair flying behind her. At that moment, she looked like an angel who came to save me.

"Sorry I'm late! Charlie wouldn't let me leave the hou-um," the angel known as Bella paused, "Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward got off of me quickly and stared at Bella. He was now eliminating a confused aura. "Wait," he started, "then what was under the-" He pulled the head out from under the table. Bella then started to cry.

"Mr. Rabbit..."

**A/N:**

**Sakura: Okay, that was kinda random.**

**Emzy: You're such a freak...**

**Sakura: Hey! I didn't think off this, did I?**

**Emzy: ...**

**Sakura: Exactly...**

**Emzy: Read and Review...**

**Sakura: We'll give you Easter cookies!!! (brings out cookies that are rabbit shaped)**

**Jasper: (runs in, grabs cookie) ...(runs away)**

**Yea...You might want to listen to us now...The cookies will be gone soon. Trust me...**


End file.
